Will You be my Mate?
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Kagami doesn't believe in love but when he gets enrolled in a prestigious school he might just find who his true mate should be. He didn't expect his mate to be a total asshole. This is omega verse and Modern AU High School AU. This is YAOI. Aokaga. KiKuro and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The kings and their subjects

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm starting my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction and my second story uploaded on this site I hope all you guys like and enjoy this chapter. Btw this will be Aokaga, KiKuro, and other pairings. This will be YAOI. Not your cup of tea? Why the hell did you even click on this story? This will be an Alpha and Omega universe and also animal universe. Like the people are either classified as an Alpha or an Omega and they are a type of animal. For example Takao, he will have owl ears and wings and that's it they still have their human form. Sorry for this extremely long author's note but it's necessary to clear up any questions, if they were thought of. Enough of my rambling and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Introduction: The "kings"_

* * *

In the prestigious school of Alpha and Omega Preparatory for young Adults there were 5 "kings".

"Kings" were the terms that were given to these 5 since they were the most powerful, rich and of course how would anyone forget the last and most important (in some opinion of others) Beauty.

Ryota Kise, the model and the most beautiful of all of the "kings", well in the opinion of the female omega population, the female Alpha population had no interest in men but in woman. He was also an Alpha.

Shintaro Midorima, the "weirdo" of the group. He was considered as such since he believed in horoscopes and in lucky items. Nevertheless he had a fan club. He too, was also an Alpha.

Daiki Aomine, the basketball freak of the group, well it was more like he was one of them since the whole group was with an unhealthy addiction to basketball. He was rude, an asshole, and the most lazy person someone would ever meet. He even had a fan club, but paid no attention to it. He was an Alpha as well.

Atsushi Murasakibara, The "snacker" of the group. He ate pocky, chips, sweets you name it he had it. Of course he would never share with anyone. He was freakishly tall but he as well had a fan club. Even acting childish and lazy people still adored him, but from a distance of course. He was an Alpha.

Last but not least the leader of the "kings"

Seijuro Akashi, he was absolute in everything he did and said. He had the second largest fan club, since Kise miraculously beat him in something, but he did not care for such things. He was generally nice in a way but it didn't show much. He was the Alpha of all Alphas.

Neither of them knew that the first day of their senior year,

Five people would change their lives forever.

* * *

_Introduction: The omegas_

* * *

These Five people met in their diapers. Since then they have been inseparable.

They grew up in a poor neighborhood but that didn't stop them from being happy.

Each of them protected each other and told everything to each other no secrets were kept and they trusted each other tremendously.

They were "Brothers" forever.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the quiet one of the group and emotionless but once angered he could kill a rabbit with his gaze, literally. Once, he got really mad at one of his "brothers" a little baby rabbit just so happened to be in the way and was killed just by his gaze.

They held a funeral for it the next day.

He wasn't good at cooking but he could manage. What he really was talented with was working with children. He hoped that someday he would work in a daycare and be with them all day. He was an Omega.

Kazunari Takao, the prankster of the group, the perverted, yet fun one. He could be seductive when he needed to be. He was an awesome baker and often helped bake any sweets.

His dream was to become a patssier. His brothers fully supported him. He was also an omega.

Taiga Kagami, impressive height, also an awesome cook. He could cook but not bake. He and Takao often synch with each other in the kitchen.

He was a basketball idiot but all of them loved basketball either way. He wore a necklace that had a ring on it and only one other brother of his had one like him. He was an omega as well.

Tatsuya Himuro, the cool beauty of the group, he was kind to everything and everyone; he was even kind to the little rabbit that Kuroko had killed. He managed well with children and shared the same dream as Kuroko. He wore a necklace that had a ring on it.

When they were children they didn't know whether they were Alphas or Omegas. Like little children they were he and Kagami though that they would marry one day and have babies, the ring symbolized their engagement. Of course every time he remembered he had a fond smile and Kagami would always get embarrassed and have a red face.

Once they found out they weren't able to marry the called it off, but they kept their rings, it was like a childhood memory that was important. He was an omega.

Last but not least,

Kouki Furihata, the timid and frail one but was still kind to everyone. He had no particular talents, at least that's what people believe but he is skilled in taming animals.

Once upon a time there was a feral cat that terrorized the whole neighborhood kids he bravely, while sweating, got close to the cat.

Like a miracle the cat turned docile and started rubbing on his leg while purring it was strange indeed but it was maybe because when someone looked at him they felt calm. His dream was to become a vetenarian or a zoo keeper.

They all got scholarships to go to the prestigious Alpha and Omega Preparatory for Young Adults.

They made excellent grades even Kagami, with the help of everyone else of course.

Not one of them were interested in finding their "destined" Alpha.

If they choose the wrong one that Alpha if they ever left after mating with them, the omega would die of deprivation and heartbreak. Of course there was a cure.

The cure was to go to their Alpha mothers or their Alpha fathers and have them do a ritual that would undo the mating and make the Alpha fell unsatisfied with any omega they would sleep with.

The cure for the Alpha was the same except they had to go to their Omega mothers or Omega fathers and they would cancel it out and both omega and alpha would be free.

All parents in the world had to know how to do the ritual. It was taught from generation to generation.

The ritual only took one week to complete and had seven steps.

Each day represented each step.

When all of them arrived at the Alpha and Omega Preparatory for Young Adults or AOPYA for short.

They never imagined their lives would take a drastic turn.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks this is the Introduction so Chapter 1 will come later. I finally started to read the Harry Potter series and I kind of felt like I wrote the same way it was formatted. Anyways I would like you all to know that there will be different points of view so the story won't be formatted like this. I will also tell you guys what types of animals all of them are in the next chapter. By the way there will be no betas it will only be Alpha and Omegas.A review would be nice and if you like Naruto and Yaoi go check out my other fanfiction. Until next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captivated

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. In the last chapter I made a mistake I actually meant that Takao was going to be a hawk but it came out as an owl so sorry for that. Anyways you guys will learn what type of animals everyone is in this chapter. I try to make everyone IC as much as possible and ill try to not make them OCC. Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter. Well onto the story.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

"Hurry up Taiga or we will be late" I heard my brother, Himuro say.

"I'm coming no need to have your panties in a twist" I retorted.

"Now Taiga-kun what did I tell you" my other brother, Kuroko said while scolding.

"Don't add 'kun' to my name Kuroko" I told him.

"I'll stop when you call all of us by our first name" he retorted.

I sighed.

"Fine, Tatsuya, Tetsuya I'm sorry" I said while bowing my head.

"Don't bully Tai-chan like that guys" Takao, err, Kazunari said while having that flirty smile he always had.

"Kazunari is right, don't bully Taiga" Furi-, arrgh, Kouki said.

"I'm the only one able to do that" Kazunari said with a smirk.

"Yeah, wait what, no no no" I stupidly answered him.

"We can all bully Taiga" Tetsuya said in his emotionless voice.

"Enough of that or we all will be late" Tatsuya said.

We all hurried to the bus stop and luckily the bus was there. It took us all the way to the bus stop that was in front of the school. Why would a school even have one in the first place?

Wait that was a stupid question this is a rich school as in I-can-have-as-many-bus-stops-as-I-can.

We walked up the hill it was on. By the time we were up there I was slightly out of breath. Kouki looked like he was out of breath.

I opened my book bag and got a water bottle out.

I handed it to him and he nodded his head.

I smiled slightly, he needed to work on his stamina but we will train him in a bit.

There was a pink haired girl with pink cat ears and tail welcoming students.

I could smell her from where we were, she was an Alpha.

We entered the school and looked at a map to see where the main office was.

We found it and we asked one of the guides to take us there.

It turned out that we all had the same classes except period seven.

**1****st**** Period-Etiquette, Mrs. Akashi,Room 209**

**2****nd**** Period-Science,Room 109, **

**3****rd**** Period-Math, Room 205, **

**Lunch A**

**4****th**** Period-Language Arts,Room 107, **

**5****th**** Period-History, Room 300, **

**6****th**** Period-Ballroom Dancing,Ballroom (Third floor), **

**7****th**** Period-Cooking/Baking Class,Kitchen (Third Floor), **

**Clubs-Optional (ask in office)**

That was my schedule and Kazunari had the same one as me. Tatsuya and Tetsuya had Taking care of children 101 for seventh period. Kouki had animal care/taming for his seventh.

Overall we got classes that we wanted. Since we were in the office already we decided to ask about clubs.

"Excuse me miss" I politely asked the secretary that was typing away in the computer.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"We would like to be in the basketball club" I nervously said.

"Of course, hun, what are your names" she said with a smile.

"Tatsuya Himuro, Tetsuya Kuroko, Kazunari Takao, Kouki Furihata, and Taiga Kagami" I answered her.

"Ok, sweeties you are now part of the basket ball, but you are going to try out, but if you don't pass just come back here and ask for a different club. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you" we all chorused.

"Oh! Before you go try outs are today, and don't worry about clothes they provide shorts and shirts and the tryouts will be in the gym it's on the first floor.

"Ah thank you" I said.

We wouldn't need them anyway since we brought a spare change of clothes. We all thought ahead just in case. It was better safe than sorry.

We went to first period before the bell rang; we needed to be there before anyone else to get seats together.

We went up the stairs and looked for room 209. Tatsuya found it and we all walked there.

When we entered the room was very spacious and there were at least twenty chairs in the middle, they were elegant-looking chairs if that was even possible.

We sat down in the fourth row and filled up all five seats.

An elegant-looking woman walked into the room, she had magenta-colored hair that was wrapped in a tight bun. On top of her head was a pair of striped red cat ears as well as her tail. So she was a stripped cat. She wore diamond earrings and had a wedding ring on her left hand.

She had a black dress that complimented her figure and wore black high heels.

"Oh, hello there, you sure are early" she said while smiling at us.

"Yes, we wanted to see how our class would look like since we are new here" Tatsuya said with a smile.

"Well, care to tell me your names?" she asked.

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko" Tetsuya said while standing up and bowing a bit.

"I am Tatsuya Himuro" Tatsuya said while doing the same as Tetsuya.

"I am Kazunari Takao" Kazunari said while doing the same.

"I am Kouki Furihata" Kouki said while bowing a bit lower.

"I am Taiga Kagami" I said while bowing a bit.

"It is nice to meet you I am Akara Akashi" she said while bowing back to us.

"I hope to have a nice year with you five" she said with a smile.

"Likewise" we chorused.

The bell rang and fifteen more people came in the room and class began.

An hour passed by fast and we went to second period. We went down the stairs and looked for room 109.

We entered the room and saw a tall man with green hair and black-framed glasses. He looked very uptight. He had a pair of green saber tooth ears and a tail. He was a rare breed. That was amazing.

We told him our names and he told us his when the bell signaled the start of class it got filled up pretty fast.

Forty-five minutes passed fast.

We went to third period; we had to go up the stairs. We looked for room 205 and went in.

There was a blond haired man looking at himself in the mirror. He had golden cat ears and tail.

He spotted us and gave us a friendly smile.

"Hello there" he said while smiling brightly.

We all covered our eyes, his teeth were too shiny.

He asked for our names and we gave them to him.

"I hope you enjoy math this year" he said while he started to prepare for the class.

The bell rang and we sat down together. Then the class filled in with at least fifteen students.

Forty- five minutes passed by fast, my stomach was growling loudly.

True to his word, made the class very fun so I wasn't too sleepy.

We arrived at the lunch room and it was filled with tables. Went to the far corner of the room and sat down.

The tables filled up instantly in a few minutes.

I started to get out the bentos I made for the five of us.

I stood up and went to the restroom. When I came back some dude with cat ears was picking up Kouki by the shirt.

Three other cats were there. They smelled like omega. They probably were.

"Why don't you put him down and leave?" I angrily asked. Once I got close.

"Make us" the one who was picking him up said.

"Gladly" I said while balling my hands into fists.

He turned and looked at me his eyes became wide. I smirked.

"Now, Charles put that boy down." A cool voice said.

Charles finally put Kouki down.

I turned and saw a magenta-haired guy standing there. He had one red eye and one gold eye. He had red lion ears and tail.

He went over to Kouki.

"Are you ok?" he inquired Kouki.

"Um, y-y-e-e-s-s" Kouki stuttered out, his face turned red.

I sighed.

I went over to him and softly asked.

"Kouki are you alright?"

"Yes I am, Taiga, thank you for defending me" he said in a happy voice while smiling widely at me.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked the magenta-haired male.

He had already left.

When I scanned the room he was sitting with four other people.

One of them was blonde and had brown eyes, he was a pretty boy. He had cheetah ears and tail. He was looking at…Tetsuya. I narrowed my eyes.

I think Kuroko noticed that the blonde guy was watching him.

There was a green-haired guy there too he had red glasses and had his left hand taped. He had green saber-tooth ears and tail. He was probably the son of the science teacher. He was looking at Kazunari.

I growled softly.

Kazunari turned to me.

"Is there something wrong Tai-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Some guy is staring at you" I answered him.

"Eh, really?" he asked.

"It's that green haired guy, and Tetsuya that blonde guy is looking at you" I told them.

"Just ignore it, Kazunari, Taiga" Tetsuya told us.

He had a slight blush on his face as did Kazunari.

I looked at their table once again after Kouki and I sat down.

There was a purpled-haired guy that had snacks around him and was freakishly tall. He had purple Cat ears and tail. He was staring at Tatsuya.

I growled.

"Tatsuya can you come sit on my lap" I asked him nicely.

He laughed and smiled.

"Of course, Taiga" he said as he went over and sat on me.

I smiled and hugged him. I breathed his scent in and my tail swished his too.

"It's been a long time" Tatsuya said as he purred.

"It has been" I agreed.

I looked back at their table and saw a tall tanned guy. My heart sped up a bit. He had blue hair and puma ears and a tail. He slumped but I also noticed he was glaring at me.

That guy looked like a total asshole. He was hot but that didn't matter.

An asshole was an asshole.

The magenta-haired guy was there too.

I looked away and told everyone that if they wanted they could sit on my lap.

We all laughed and smiled and had a great time.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V

* * *

It was lunch time and the day was already shitty.

I plopped down on our table and the rest arrived shortly.

I started to doze off but then Akashi abruptly stood up and walked away.

Carl, Charl or whatever his name was, was holding up a brown haired boy with brown puppy ears and a tail.

The others at the table stood up to try to help him.

Then a red-haired guy came in and started talking to Carl or whatever his name was. The red-head was hot and I could just eat him up.

He was prepared to fight the guy but then Akashi stepped in.

I looked at the red-haired guy again and my heart sped up a bit. He was beautiful. He had tiger ears and a tail. I licked my lips he was absolutely delectable.

Akashi came back and there was a faint blush on his face. I smirked apparently he liked that pup a bit too much.

The tiger looked at our table for a bit and sat down with the pup.

There was a black-haired hawk that had his wings and ears. Midorima was practically eye-fucking him. I snorted at that.

Then there was a light-blue haired rabbit with his ears and tail. Kise was practically drooling on the table just by looking at him. I grimaced.

Then there was a black haired cat with his ears and tail he had half of his face covered and only an eye was visible. Murasakibara had stopped eating his snacks just to stare. I snorted.

I started glaring at the cat because he sat on_ my_ tiger's lap.

Then my tiger looked at me, my heart started to beat fast.

He glared at me.

I was shocked and I felt like my heart had been shot.

One thing for sure was that he was going to be mine even if I had to destroy that black cat.

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

Lunch had ended and we went to fourth period. We walked down the hall and went in.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Kise" a blonde haired woman with brown eyes and cheetah eras and tail said while smiling warmly.

She looked familiar.

We told her our names and the hour went by fast.

We went to fifth period and saw a blue haired tanned woman with puma ears.

She warmly welcomed us, she looked familiar too.

The class was over fast and we went to 6th period where a pink haired woman with pink cat ears and tail welcomed us.

It turned out that all of the five guys from the cafeteria were there. They had a lot of omegas hanging off of them.

I grimaced I felt someone grab my hand.

It was Kouki. I saw his eyes water a bit.

My eyes widened I think he fell for that magenta-haired lion.

I guided him towards the back of the class where there were less people. We all sat together.

The class went by fast.

It was time for 7th period.

"We'll meet by the first floor restroom by the lunch room so we can change" I told them.

They all agreed with me.

Kazunari and I went to the kitchen and found a tall purple-haired woman. We introduced ourselves. She introduced herself too.

The class was over soon and we both went to the restroom where we found everyone else changed. We changed as well.

We headed towards the gym and we lined up where the tryouts were.

We had to take off our clothes so a coach would inspect us.

It was a brown-haired girl with brown cat ears and tail that was the coach. We were put in groups of five and luckily we stayed together.

"Listen up, we will have five of our best players here to see how you play, if they like how you play, you stay if not well goodbye" she said in a clear voice.

It was them again.

Could this day become any worse?

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm finishing it there guys. I hope you like this chapter and that it was a satisfying chapter. Now you know what type of animal they are. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Hopefully. A review would be nice. Well until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A little golden fluff ball

* * *

**A/N: I am so shocked that this story got over 40 followers. Like thank you guys! You make me happy. Now if you've read my Naruto fanfiction I won't update until later, so sorry I'm only updating this story. By the way I haven't really written a basketball match, so bear with me please. I'd be thankful if you left a review, they make me happy. Well enough of my rambling and onto the story.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

My tail swished for side to side as we nervously waited for our turn to go against the winning group.

Apparently we were the last ones. So if we blew this up we wouldn't be able to play basketball.

To make things worse I felt that bastard's gaze on me. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt a bit flushed. I noticed that my brothers were in the same state and they had their gazes to the other four on the bleachers.

I was the only one watching the match.

They were good but I saw one of them elbow another player. I think the coach saw it but I'm not too sure.

The shrill sound of a whistle brought the players attention to the coach.

"Alright, I saw someone not playing by the rules, so you are immediately disqualified as well as your group. I'm sorry but I do not tolerate something like this, now, OUT" she said while screaming a bit at the end of her sentence.

I shivered a bit. She gave me the chills and I hoped to never get on her bad side. She was reminded me of my mom when she got mad.

"Daddy, Daddy!" a soft yet squeaky voice exclaimed.

A little boy ran into the gym and he had golden curls and bright blue eyes, he also had golden lion ears and tail. He ran over to blonde and jumped on him.

"Kisame, what did I tell you about leaving the daycare?" the blonde scolded him softly.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I really wanted to see you" the little lion, Kisame said while having tears in his eyes.

I cooed internally at the cute image.

"I can never say no to you, so enjoy the show my little lion" the blonde said while smiling at his son.

I turned my head and noticed that Tetsuya had gone deathly pale and was frozen stiff. I started to worry.

"Tetsuya, are…are…you ok?" I asked him softly.

"I'm fine Taiga" he said in a cold tone.

I winced. Tetsuya never used that tone unless he was mad.

I turned to the front and started to warm up for the match.

* * *

Kuroko's P.O.V

* * *

I started to feel flush when I felt the blonde's gaze on me.

I've never felt like this. Except that one time where some pervert on the train started to feel me up.

I made sure I left no evidence; the pervert would never feel anyone up anymore. I made sure of that he never rode the train again.

All of the sudden a little boy came in running and jumped on the blonde, the little boy called him daddy.

I felt my blood run cold. It was all probably just a game to him. The blonde was just going to use me.

Just like _he _used me, thankfully Taiga beat his ass to the ground, even though I could do it but I was too shocked at the betrayal.

I internally shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that had invaded my mind.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I would make it this year jst like the others and I would not interfere with others except my brothers.

It was better this way, even if I never found my mate.

My chest ached a bit but I shook it off. I didn't need it; because of _him_ I could never fully trust anyone except my brothers, since they were with me since birth and I knew they would do anything in their power to make me happy.

Taiga asked me hesitantly if I was ok.

I think I answered him a bit too coldly. I felt guilty but before I could apologize, Taiga had turned away from me and started to warm up.

I started to warm up myself, but not before I whispered a quick apology to Taiga.

He smiled and said it was ok, I was lucky to have understanding brothers.

I slightly smiled to myself. I wouldn't know what type of person I'd be if they weren't in my life.

* * *

Takao's P.O.V

* * *

After I listened to Tai-chan's and Tet-chan's argument I felt really bad. I had a feeling that Tet-chan liked that blonde.

I felt a heated stare towards my back and turned.

My hawk's eye spotted that green-haired saber tooth looking at me, again, I noticed him during lunch too.

He was carrying a dog plushie.

I smirked to myself and started to walk towards Ko-chan.

"~Ko-chan~" I singed.

"Is there something you need, Kazunari?" he asked me timidly.

"I need your love" I whispered seductively to him.

"U-u-u-m-m-m-m K-Kazu-u-nari s-s-stop j-joking a-round" he stuttered.

I laughed a bit then dove in to his lips.

He started to tremble.

I languidly started to lick his lips. He let out a small moan. I took the chance and slithered my tongue in his mouth. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer until we were flushed against each other.

I started to move my tongue and felt his start to move. His tail wrapped around my leg and started to rub, I groaned. I realized the lustful and lewd Ko-chan had appeared. We started to battle for dominance, which I won.

I bended him a bit and smothered him with my mouth.

We separated and a single string of saliva connected us. His eyes were glazed over and mine were probably the same.

A cough made us turn our heads.

"Not that I didn't appreciate the show, but are you guys almost ready?" the coach said while visibly trying to hide her blush and nosebleed.

"Almost" I answered her.

We separated and started to warm up. Ko-chan's face was all red it was adorable.

I smirked; I managed to anger the green-haired saber tooth and the magenta-haired lion.

This year was going to be a year to remember.

* * *

Furihata's P.O.V

* * *

I felt a bit lightheaded after the kiss.

I felt my face get really hot and it was probably red.

I couldn't believe I had just done that and in front of my hero.

It was embarrassing to admit it but I slightly, ok, maybe admired the magenta-haired male a lot.

Even if we met just a few hours ago I felt my heart flutter every time I noticed that his gaze was on me.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. No one had ever shown interest in me and certainly not now of all times.

I sighed maybe love wasn't meant for me.

I slapped myself and shook off all of those thoughts; I had a match to win.

No one would love me romantically and I was ok with that, even if it did saddened me a bit, but I had to look forward.

It was no use thinking of things that would never happen.

* * *

Himuro's P.O.V

* * *

I sighed.

Honestly, I had the weirdest brothers but I still loved them dearly.

I slightly shivered and felt like someone was staring at me.

I turned and saw that it was the purple-haired cat.

I smiled at him and noticed he had a slight pink hue on his face and then he turned and started to chew on his snacks.

I slightly smiled, he was adorable. Wait, no, it wasn't time for me to think about alpha's. It was time for me to study and graduate.

I had no time for that even if I did find him highly attractive and felt butterflies fill my stomach.

I started to stretch I couldn't afford to let down my brothers.

The whistle blew and the scoreboard changed to all zero's again.

We were all ready as we stepped on the court.

The pressure was certainly felt.

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

Once we stepped on the court the pressure had settled.

The other team was wearing blue shirts and we were skins.

Talk about unfairness but a game was a game.

We lined up in a row and bowed to each other.

I walked to the middle of the court and I was against someone a bit taller than I was but that'd probably wouldn't be a problem.

"Now, for the tipoff" the coach yelled while throwing it up.

We both jumped at the same time but I jumped higher than him and caught the ball.

When it was in my hand I started dribbling and passed it to Kazunari.

He smirked and threw a three-pointer. They weren't his specialty but he could score a point n when it was needed.

We all positioned ourselves to block the other team except Tetsuya since no one knew where he was in the court.

The ball was given to the other team and their shocked faces were priceless. Tetsuya and finally stole their ball.

Kuroko passed it to me and ran all the way to the basket dodging all of the players and dunked.

I heard the screws squeak a bit.

I landed on my feet and saw the baffled faces of the other team. I smiled this was going to be fun.

Every time the other team had the ball Tetsuya always made sure to use his misdirection. Tatsuya received the ball and made the mirage shot.

That shot always managed to amaze me since he always did it so fluidly.

Kouki had a high defense and that was extremely helpful he even shot some three-pointers.

Kazunari gave us the best routes to take so the ball wouldn't be stolen from us.

There were only a few seconds left.

The ball was passed to me so suddenly that I fumbled and almost dropped it. I composed myself as fast as I could and ran to the basket.

_5…._

_4…._

The clock ticked

_3…._

_2…._

_1…._

Before the buzzer went completely off I dunked.

I landed and smiled huge while holding up my hands in fists.

I felt unfamiliar weight on my right hand I looked and paled.

"He he, I guess I broke your basket?" I sheepishly asked.

"I'll post up a roster on the board tomorrow morning. Those who are on the list made the club and its ok just, put that on the bench." She said while having a baffled face.

"WOW, daddy did you see that!?" Kisame gleefully exclaimed in awe.

"I did, my little Kisame" the blonde responded.

I sheepishly rubbed my neck and flushed red.

Unexpectedly Kisame got off of his father's lap and ran over to me.

"Can you teach me how to play like you, Mr. Tiger?" he gleefully asked me.

"Um, my name is Kagami Taiga, so you don't have to call me that" I said while bushling.

He brought his arms up.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Yes!" he exclaimed gleefully.

I couldn't deny such a cute thing.

I hoisted him up in my arms. He then wrapped his arms around my neck.

The he gave me a kiss on the lips. .lips. I internally freaked out.

"Hahaha, oh my, hahaha, Tai-chan you had your first kiss stolen by a kid!" Kazunari exclaimed while laughing.

The others were snickering and trying to hold in their laughter.

"Guysss it's not funny" I whined.

Kisame tilted his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked while crying.

Before I could say anything else he continued.

"D-d-daddy said that you show your love by giving kisses, I like you a lot T-taiga-chan, I hope you're not angry with me" he said while trembling abit with tears rolling down his face.

"No, I'm not mad just a bit surprised is all, its ok Kisame" I answered him.

"Really!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes" I told him.

How could I resist the cute little lion?

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V

* * *

Oh hell to the fuck no.

That kid just stole my tiger's first kiss. That kid will pay.

NO more like idiotic_ Kise_ will pay, if it weren't for that fucker teaching the kid about kissing then I wouldn't be in this problem.

I saw how my tiger succumbed to the cuteness called Kisame. He'd be a great mother for our children.

Wait, I was getting off topic.

Now how will I plan Kise's death?

* * *

**A/N: Please Review it's nice to read what you guys think. Sorry for adding an OC but before I knew it I added the cute little fluff ball. Anyways Kise and his child's mother are not together rest assured this is YAOI. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the match was a bit boring, for some OOC and Himuro's P.O.V was hard to write. Well until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Care to dance?

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling in a great mood today so that means that you guys get an update. Go and check out my Gratsu (Gray x Natsu) fanfiction if you are into that. I'm also glad that you guys responded positively to Kisame, I was honestly trying to keep it without OC's but I guess they spice things up yeah? Leave a review please, they make me happy. The next chapter that I post will probably be a Halloween special. So that means no real update until after that. Sorry for ranting and onto the story.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

It was currently sixth period.

I was in a good mood since all of us made it into the team. The weird thing is that only we got in and no the others.

I can't believe that my first kiss was taken by a kid, I was lucky that Kazunari only kissed the others but not me.

I was hoping to give all of my firsts to my mate, if I ever found them but my studies were important, well according to Tatsuya they were.

"Attention everyone" Mrs. Momoi said as she clapped once.

We all turned to her in anticipation, today was the day to receive our ballroom dance partners. I hope I received one of my brothers.

She read down her list and I perked up once she started to read our names.

"Himuro Tatsuya your partner is Murasakibara Atsushi" She said.

I saw my brother go with the purple haired giant. I furrowed my brows; I hoped that Tatsuya was ok.

"Takao Kazunari is with Midorima Shintaro" she said after Tatsuya was paired up.

He went towards the green-haired saber tooth guy.

I internally sighed I hoped the greenette was going to be ok. Kazunari was a force to be reckoned with and that's saying something.

I turned my attention to her again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is with Kise Ryota" she continued.

The same blonde who was Kisame's father walked over to Tetsuya.

I hoped that everything would be ok. I saw how Tetsuya reacted contrary to popular belief I wasn't that oblivious, he had the same behavior when he was with _him._

I growled internally, the fucker didn't deserve to live.

"Furihata Kouki is with Akashi Seijuro" she said after she saw Tetsuya get paired up with his partner.

The same magenta-haired guy went to Kouki, who looked really nervous. Kouki was never really good with having to come in contact with someone he barely knew.

"Kagami Taiga is with Aomine Daiki" she continued.

She listed all the other couples but I stopped paying attention.

The blue-haired bastard was walking in my direction with a _smirk._

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies when he got closer to me. I felt a sensation of dread mixed with it too.

Once he was in front of me I knew there was no turning back.

* * *

Himuro's P.O.V

* * *

I saw the same purple-haired cat from yesterday coming towards me with a bag of chips.

Truthfully I had never done ballroom dancing and was kind of nervous on how things were going to turn out.

"Hello, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi, you can call me whatever you want" he said in a lazy drawl.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you, Murasakibara-san" I told him politely.

"Call me Atsushi, it sounds really weird when you call me that" he told me with a slight frown on his face.

I slightly smiled at him and nodded.

It was absolutely amazing how one could be so lazy and yet be so engrossed in eating as well.

"Murasakibara put those chips away and clean your hands, you can't eat and dance at the same time" Mrs. Momoi scolded him.

He sighed and walked to one of the seats and dropped them in his bag.

He came back to me once he was done.

"Now decide who will be leading, the one leading will put one of their hands around their partner's waist" she instructed.

His eyes locked with mine as he settled his left hand on my waist.

"Now, interlock your right hands and the ones who aren't leading settle your left hand on your partners shoulder.

I barely managed to settle my hand on his shoulder. I think my face showed some weird expression, but I wasn't too sure.

He pulled me closer until I was flush against his body. I could adjust my hand better.

instructed us to move and we did. He led me smoothly that I didn't notice that we were gazing into each other's eyes.

I felt my face heat up. I saw him smiling a bit.

I was absolutely breath less. He was beautiful when he smiled, even if I did sound like a complete sap.

He started to lean in and I felt myself leaning up too.

I was jolted out of my dazed state as I heard a yell that sounded suspiciously like Taiga.

My brows creased as I forcefully separated from him and rushed to help Taiga.

* * *

Takao's P.O.V

* * *

I got paired up with the green-haired saber tooth. This was going to be exciting.

He came over and I noticed that he was carrying a small hawk toy. How adorable I internally cooed to myself.

"I am Midorima Shintaro" he introduced himself.

"Hello, Shin-chan, I'm Takao Kazunari" I gleefully greeted him.

"Please refrain from addressing me like that" he growled.

"~Nope~" I singsong.

We heard the teacher's instructions and then we positioned ourselves.

A soft sound was heard, it was the music.

I felt awkward on how far away we were, since he was taller than me my hand kind of slipped my shoulder.

I pushed myself against him and I succeeded.

I felt his body stiffen against me.

"Relax, I had to get closer so that I could reach your shoulder" I teased.

"That's fine" he grumbled.

He was quite the tsundere huh.

I breathed in his scent; I think I moaned a bit.

He smelled like pine and he also had a musky scent. I looked up and we locked eyes. He pulled me even closer, if that was even possible.

As sappy as I sounded, his eyes were pools of emerald I was mesmerized.

We started to lean towards each other; caught in the moment.

A loud crash caught my attention and a yell that sounded like Tai-chan.

I tore myself from him and rushed to aid Tai-chan. My brother was hurt and I would not stand for that.

* * *

Kuroko's P.O.V

* * *

When the blonde got closer to me I felt dread.

He was now standing in front of me.

"I'm Ryota Kise" he introduced with a smile.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you" I told him politely.

"Nice to meet you too Kurokocchi" he answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I add –cchi to the names of the people I admire" he simply answered.

"Please refrain from calling me that" I told him.

Before he could answer the started to give instructions.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

Normally I would've struggled but we were being graded, so I complied.

The music started and I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

It had been a long time since I was physically embraced by someone other than my brothers.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I felt _him,_ his whole presence, his body and scent that reminded me of a field of sunflowers.

I fluttered my eyes and fully opened them, his face was slightly flushed.

I stared into his eyes and he stared back. He leaned closer to me and I felt myself push on my toes to meet him, I was completely absorbed in the moment.

A yell that sounded distinctly like Taiga was heard. I snapped out of my trance and rushed to where Taiga was.

My heart was beating with worry; I hoped my brother was fine.

* * *

Furihata's P.O.V

* * *

The magenta-haired lion came over to me.

I felt happy and smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Akashi Seijuro" he told me in an unreadable tone.

My smiled faltered and I felt nervous, again.

"I'm F-Furihata Kouki" I told him, while stuttering a bit.

started to give instructions.

He positioned us into dancing.

A sweet yet soft melody started playing.

He pulled me close, I started to feel flush.

"I like you, Kouki" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered while my eyes widened, my stomach started to flutter and my heart beat increased.

"I'll stop at nothing, and I'll make you mine." He continued.

I found myself gazing into his mismatched eyes. He stared back and started to lean in close.

I stood on my toes, since he was taller than me.

Our lips were very close and I could feel his breath, he smelled like cinnamon.

My face felt hot, but before we could actually kiss, a yell caught my attention.

I snapped out of my trance and rushed to Taiga.

I recognized him instantly since he always managed to get himself in trouble when we were children.

If someone hurt him, they would have hell to pay. I wouldn't stand it if anyone hurt Taiga.

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

He smirked as he stood in front of me.

"I'm Aomine Daiki" he drawled.

I growled lowly, his smirk just widened.

"I'm Kagami Taiga" I answered as politely as I could, Tatsuya would have my head if I wasn't polite with anyone.

started giving instructions and we listened, well it was more like I was listening, the aho wasn't even listening.

All of the sudden I felt warm and felt like I was leaning on something.

I looked up to see his face really close to mine.

I blushed and my breath hitched, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I looked down and I felt his hand softly grab my chin and bring it closer to his face.

I found myself gazing into his eyes. They were endless pools of blue, they reminded me of the ocean.

I was mesmerized.

He smelled like lavender and had a musky smell. I leaned into him more to smell more.

My nose lightly hit his neck; I inhaled his scent and lost myself in it.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into pink-colored eyes.

With a yell I separated myself from him and fell on my butt.

I winced in pain.

I was immediately surrounded by my brother's, they asked me if I was ok and started to check for any injuries.

I saw Tetsuya get close to Aomine and he slapped him.

I winced; Tetsuya's slaps always did hurt, I would know.

Tetsuya's hands started to ball.

"Tetsuya, stop" I managed to say.

"He hurt you" he responded.

"No, he didn't" I told him.

"You were on the floor and he was towering over you, Taiga" Tatsuya told me.

"It isn't what it looks like, honestly" I told him.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

I sighed in relief as they stopped fussing over me.

"As long as you are alright, Taiga" Kouki told me as he sagged in relief.

After our little episode, Mrs. Momoi scolded us.

Someone gave an ice pack to Aomine. I felt guilty to have unintentionally have caused him the injury.

At the same time, I realized what I had done and blushed in embarrassment.

I looked at my brother's faces and saw that they were red too, I had a feeling we all did things that we weren't supposed to do, but did it anyway.

Was I starting to fall for Aomine?

* * *

**A/N: There you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I explained ballroom dancing wrong but I'm not exactly an expert on that. There was no Kisame this time, but there will be in later chapters. I almost forgot to mention it, but the next chapter will be in the Alpha's point of view, but it's a Halloween special so yeah, it'll have nothing to do with the plot, it's just something fun. Leave a until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Roger, we have a problem, and it isn't going to be pretty

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for putting such a weird chapter name. If you haven't read my Gratsu fanfiction go and read it and leave a review, you don't have to but it'd make me happy. Sorry for the wait though and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Anyways, it's time to go on with the story.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

"Roger, we have a problem" Kazunari said with a grim voice.

"Who's Roger, another one of your flings, maybe" I said.

"The fuck Tai-chan, I do not have flings, just share kisses, I'm as pure as an angel" Kazunari said with a smile.

"Now Kazunari don't go spreading lies" Kuroko said with an unreadable voice.

We started laughing, except Kazunari who was spluttering.

"No guys, stop yeah?" Kazunari asked, it was more like plead.

We stopped, Kazunari never pleaded, it was highly…rare.

He looked ashen, it was worrisome.

"What is it?" Tatsuya inquired.

"I think I've fallen in love" Kazunari said while slumping on the couch.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulous.

He groaned and nodded.

"Finally" I exclaimed with glee.

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

"No" I said with confusion.

"That's good" he said while smiling.

"So who is it?" I asked.

"Huh" he asked dumbly.

"Who is it" I said more slowly.

"Ah...um… it's Midorima Shintaro." He stuttered out.

"Hah?" I asked, and then I heard a crash and a cat meowing.

My mouth dropped comically, Tetsuya had killed a cat, with his gaze, and shattered the glass while he was at it.

"Stay away from him" Tetsuya gritted out.

"No" Kazunari responded.

"Excuse me?" Tetsuya asked with anger evident in his voice.

"You heard me" he responded.

"He'll hurt you" Kuroko said.

"Well not all of us will have a supposed mate cheating behind our backs" Kazunari said with fury in his own voice.

Tetsuya froze and his eyes widened, his face looked paler than normal.

My stomach dropped.

If a pin were to be dropped all of us would hear it.

"Tet-chan…I didn't mean…what I meant to…to…say was" Kazunari said while stuttering.

Tetsuya simply walked away.

"You did say what you meant" Kouki said while slightly shaking his head and went to follow him.

Tatsuya followed after him and I tilted my head.

He nodded and went to console Tetsuya.

"I didn't mean it honest" Kazunari said while he looked like he was about to cry.

"You did mean it" I accused him softly.

"No I didn't" he retorted childishly.

"Didn't you once say that what came out of your mouth was intended?" I asked him.

"I didn't like the way he was talking about Shin-chan" he said while pouting.

"Did you know, the guy that hurt Tetsuya was nice in the beginning, always doted on him" I said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I think we already established that" he pointed out.

"Don't you _see?" _I asked with slight frustration.

"No, I don't get it" he responded.

"They've all treated us nice, given us attention that no one else has given us" I said with full blown out frustration.

His eyes widened in recognition.

"I see" Kazunari answered.

"Look, I'm not saying that you should stay away from the guy even though it sounds like it, I'm saying to be careful before you fall in too deep" I continued.

Kazunari nodded.

"I know, and thank you Tai-chan for opening my eyes" Kazunari said while rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

I smiled.

"Now go on, shoo, apologize to Tetsuya" I said while bumping him with my hip.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going mom" he said while running as fast as he could out of the room.

"HEY" I shouted at him with slight anger.

He just laughed.

* * *

Time Skip; The next morning

* * *

"I'm thinking 'what the hell?'" I sang.

"All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care" Kazunari continued.

"If you love me, if you hate me" Tetsuya sang.

You can't save me, baby, baby" Furihata sang while smiling.

"All my life I've been good but now whoa 'What the hell?'" Tatsuya sang after him.

"La, la, la la" We all chorused together.

Then we laughed.

We heard people whisper around us.

We naturally ignored them, they weren't worth the time.

"Boys, I need to talk to you" The coach said while walking over to us.

"Ok" I answered for all of us.

"This is totally unrelated to basketball, but my girlfriend asked me to advice you" she said.

"I hope I'm not offending you with this, but who is your girlfriend?" Kouki inquired.

"It's Momoi Satsuki" she said while looking very happy.

I hope everything goes well for her.

"Anyways, she wants you to be told before, your hearts get broken, since she's a famous informant I'm sure you'll take her words in consideration" she said while smiling.

We all nodded.

"Be careful around our five kings," she said.

"Who?" I blurted out.

"The guys that went to watch your tryouts" she said in slight confusion.

"Oh, they even have a name, how nice" I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Anyways they are notorious playboys, and have broken many omega's hearts, so I plead you guys to be careful, we both want what's best for you, before you say we barely know you, we do, you just don't remember us" she explained.

"Wait, I think you do look slightly familiar" Kazunari said while tilting his head slightly.

My eyes widened in recognition, I remembered now.

"Cousin?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Correct, Taiga-chan" she said while smiling sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving a cliffie, if it's even considered that. ****Sorry for the filler chapter. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The five red envelopes and a trip to the onsen!?

* * *

**A/N: I'm back guys, sorry for not updating, but I kind of lost motivation to write anything. Nothing too serious, so here's the newest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I also hope that this doesn't give off a filler-like feeling. Leave a review ne? I'd appreciate it. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

"Yes, Taiga I'm your long lost cousin" Riko said as she beamed at him.

"Right" I told her.

"Oh, that reminds me, we're going to have basketball practice today, and I have a surprise for you guys" she said as she skipped off.

"What" Kazunari said as he sweat dropped.

"WAIT" I called after her, but she was too far away.

"So, what do we do now?" Kouki asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"The information that we were given" Tatsuya said.

"The playboys" Tetsuya said.

"Considering how Kazunari feels, we must protect him" Kouki declared.

I nodded in agreement.

"But, not too much restriction either" Tatsuya said.

"That's true" Kouki said.

"Kazunari Takao, I hope you are careful" I said in total seriousness.

"Of course, Tai-chan" he said while smiling.

"Good" we chorused, except for Kazunari.

He smiled and hugged us.

"I'm glad I met all of you" he said while having some tears in his eyes.

"You're going to make all of us cry" Kouki said while wiping his eyes.

"I'm glad" Kazunari said as he finally let his tears fall.

"You're a total sap" I said while wiping my eyes.

"You know it" he said with a smile.

"Honestly" I muttered.

The bell rang and we went to class, but we stopped at the bathroom beforehand. No reason to look like we went through hell and back.

* * *

Time Skip: Basketball Practice

* * *

"Don't you guys feel kind of weird" I said as we stretched down and touched our toes well, I was trying to with the help of Tetsuya. He gave up though.

"Now that you mention it, yes" Tetsuya said while he stood on his tippy toes and reached up in the air and went down again.

"I feel a weird sensation on my backside" Kouki said as he touched his toes while having his legs apart.

"I feel like I'm being watched" Kazunari said as he did mountain climbers. I hated those.

"It must be your imagination" Tatsuya said as he went down and up, like a swing.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't" I said as I jogged on the spot.

"You guys, I have a confession to make" Kazunari said as he stood up and walked behind us and put his hands on his hips.

"What is it" I said as I stood up.

"I…I" he said sullenly.

"Well?" I asked.

"I THINK YOUR BUTTS ARE NICE" he screamed.

Everyone turned to look at us. I felt my cheeks reddened.

We started to chase him around the gym.

"Come back here" I screamed.

"Sorry Tai-chan no can do" he said as he started to run faster.

"BOYS" the coach screamed.

"Huh" I said, but then I tripped. I landed on something small, and furry. I looked down and saw it was a dog.

"AHHH" I shrieked as I scooted away from it.

"Taiga!" I heard my brothers say.

I felt multiple hugs.

Tetsuya had grabbed the dog and took it to coach.

We heard laughter from the bleachers. I looked there and saw the 'kings'. Only Akashi and Midorima weren't laughing. It was Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara was choking on his snack.

I felt my face heat up.

I saw Tatsuya glare at them. Then I saw Murasakibara stop choking and looked ashamed.

"Come on, Taiga, stop shaking" Tatsuya told me while he helped me up.

"I'm not shaking" I told him.

He smiled slightly

"Yes, you are" he said lightly as he took my hand and showed it to me. It was slight trembling.

I pouted. He simply laughed.

"Everyone, I have important news, so put a pause in your drama" she said in a loud and commanding voice.

We looked at her expectantly, and then she cleared her throat.

"We'll be going to an onsen, but we are going to train for the summer interhigh, so once training is over for the day you guys can enjoy a relaxing bath." She said while smiling brightly. I swore I saw something dark from behind her.

"Um, Coach?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked in return.

"What do you do in an onsen" I asked her curiously.

"You're kidding, right" she asked me as if I was dumb.

"Well, I've never been to one, so I don't know" I said shyly as I squirmed one the spot.

"Bakagami, when we get there, ask the guys" she said while rubbing her brow.

Well excuse me for not knowing what to do. Of course, I didn't dare oppose her.

"All of you are dismissed" she declared.

"Coach, we haven't done anything" a voice from the back said.

"I'm conserving your energy, for that day" she said as she walked out the gym.

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the doors, with my brothers of course.

"Taiga-can!" I heard a squeaky voice yell.

I turned back, and my legs were attacked by a golden ball of sunshine.

"Kisame, how are you" I asked him as I bended down and gathered him in my arms.

"I'm happy, we're going to an onsen, and it's my first time" he said while smiling.

"Really, it's my first time too" I said as I smiled at him.

"Yay, I'm glad" he said as he hugged me.

"Aww" I said as I hugged him back. He was too cute.

He giggled and buried his head on my chest.

"Excuse me" multiple voices said behind us. We turned and saw five girls; they gave us a red envelope.

Then they ran off.

"Wonder what they wanted" Kazunari muttered.

Kisame grabbed the envelope and took the note out. He showed it to me and we started reading.

Before I could actually read it, someone took it out of my hands. I looked up and saw that it was Aomine.

"Hey, give that back" I said as I lowered Kisame on the floor. I went to him and reached out to grab the note.

He leaned back and took it out of my reach. I reached on my tippy toes to get it out of his hand.

"Whoa!" I said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.

He settled his lips on mine while looking at him eyes. He closed his and pushed his tongue trough my lips.

I gave a small whine and I closed my own eyes. His smell intoxicated me and I felt my tail swish side from side. I moaned into the kiss and then he pulled me closer.

He stopped kissing me, and I felt a small whine escape me. He started to nibble down my lip, to my jaw and then to my collarbone.

I gave a small pained whine when his teeth started to sink into my skin.

"AHOMINE" Kisame said as he kicked Aomine on the leg.

He separated from me. I gave a relieved sigh, thank kami-sama for Kisame.

"Good you, Kisame" I told him as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagami?" a voice asked.

My eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving a cliffie. Oops. When I write kissing scenes I wonder if I do any good in writing them. I haven't had my first kiss, and I'm thirteen. I don't really care about my first kiss. Oops. Lol anyways sorry for being MIA. I don't know if I'll update my other stories. Leave a review, you guys don't know how much they boost the author's ego. Especially me. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Please treat me well, sempai 0~0

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating much, so much is happening right now and I've kind of lost motivation. But, today I decided that I was going to post this no matter what. I'll make this a long as possible, so don't kill me. Leave a review O^O. Now, the chapter shall begin.**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

"Kagami?" a voice asked.

My eyes widened.

"O-o-o my glob" I said as I turned and stared into Kiyoshi Teppei's face.

His face brightened and he smiled.

"I thought that was you, I guess it is" he said while he let out a small chuckle while rubbing his neck.

I threw myself on him.

"Woah there, tiger" he said while lightly rubbing my back.

My tail swished in happiness.

"Sempai, I missed you" I mewled while I rubbed myself closer.

"Eh, really?" he said while he pulled me closer.

"Kiyoshi-sempai, aren't you going to say hi to us?" Kazunari said while wringing his hands behind his back.

"Of course" he said while I stepped back and let him free.

Then Kazunari proceeded to throw himself on sempai, he clung to him like a koala.

Kiyoshi-sempai hugged him, and then proceeded to hug Tetsuya, and Tatsuya. He gave Kouki a small peck on the cheek and hugged him. Kouki was his "favorite" out of all of us, but not by that much.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a cold emotionless voice said.

We all turned and saw that all of the five "kings" had the arms crossed and looked absolutely livid.

Akashi was in the middle, then Midorima and Kise flanked his side, and behind Midorima was Murasakibara and Aomine was behind Kise.

"I used to be their babysitter, I was a year older than them so they called me sempai, and I think it's really cute when they do that" Kiyoshi-sempai said with a smile.

"I see" Akashi said while looking at us with cold eyes.

"By the way, sempai what are you doing here?" I ask with slight curiosity.

"I'm here to help out with the basketball club, since Riko asked me" he said while rubbing his neck.

"Oh, you know our coach?" Tatsuya said with his only visible eye widened in surprise.

"I used to go to middle school with her and Hyuuga" he said with a dreamy sigh at the end.

"Hoooo, Kiyoshi-sempai sounds like you're in looveee~" Kazunari teased.

"Really!?" I ask excitedly, sempai really does deserve someone that makes him happy.

"Yes, I am but it took a lot of work, but it was so worth it" he said while smiling and blushing a bit.

"Hey, have you two done, you know the frickle frackle?" Kazunari said while having sparkles in his eyes.

"Ermm" Sempai said while blushing and looking at the floor.

"You guys have!?" Kazunari said excitedly while clapping and blushing.

"Kazunari, that was a rude question to ask, sempai deserves his privacy" Tetsuya slightly scolded him.

"Aww, you're no fun" Kazunari whined pathetically.

"Sempai, I apologize for Kazunari's behavior" Tetsuya said with an embarrassed face.

"It's ok, Tetsuya" he said while smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me" Kiyoshi-sempai said while snapping his fingers and having this serious face.

"What is it" I ask him with curiosity.

"I heard from Riko that you guys are going to have a homecoming dance" he said with a playful smile.

"We have that" Kazunari asked with confusion.

"Yes, we do" Tatsuya said.

"You knew" I asked him.

"Only by coincidence, I overheard some girls talking about it" he said with a small shrug.

"Right" I answer him.

"Do any of you have dates?" Sempai asks us.

"I don't think I'll be going" I answered him.

"Tai-chan come on, come with us" Kazunari whined.

"I think it'll be boring" I answer him honestly.

"I'll be there" Kazunari said.

"So?" I ask.

"So, I'm going to shake things up" Kazunari said while faking a hurt expression.

"Fine, but I'll probably stay at the table, if there are any" I answer him.

"That's the spirit" he said while smiling.

"Uhuh" I answer him clearly not amused.

"Come on cheer up" he said while jostling me.

I glared at him.

"You know, you look even scarier when you pull that face" he said with his hands held up.

I scowl at him and he simply smiled.

"Now all we need are dates" Kazunari said excitedly.

"You're kidding right?" Tetsuya asks incredulously, well for him anyways.

"No, I'm not" Kazunari says with a confused face.

I simply sigh.

"We'll be your dates, if you allow us to" Akashi said in an unreadable voice.

"Hah?" I accidently ask.

"You're joking right?" Tetsuya asks.

"No" Kise says with a serious face.

Then Midorima moves from his spot and crosses to where Kazunari is.

"Would you, Takao Kazunari, like to go to homecoming with me" he said while blushing.

Takao had this funny dumbfounded face that I had to laugh at.

"It's not like I want you to though, but it'd be nice" Midorima mumbled while adjusting his glasses.

"Of course I'll go with you Shin-chan" Kazunari said, he was positively beaming.

Midorima offered him a small smile.

"I think we need to have a small talk" Kazunari said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him away.

"What just happened?" Kouki asked with slight confusion.

"Kazunari got asked out for a date and he accepted, now he's gone to chat with him" I answered.

"Wow" Kouki said in disbelief.

"I know" I said while nodding.

"It must be nice" he said while sighing.

"What is?" Tatsuya asked him.

"To be asked out by the person you like and having the opportunity to actually date them and not in your imagination" Kouki said while visibly deflating.

"It must be, since he looked so happy" Tetsuya said while his eyes seemed to glaze over.

We all gave collective sighs.

"Muro-chin" Murasakibara said while stepping up.

"Yes, Atsushi" he asked with slight confusion.

"Would you..."Murasakibara said while he stared off at the side.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Tatsuya asked with a confused face.

"I said would you go to homecoming with me?" he said as he towered over Tatsuya.

"Oh, of course" Tatsuya said softly while smiling, brightly at that.

I felt slightly jealous, even though I had no right; it seemed everyone only cared about who was going out with whom.

"We'll be leaving together" Tatsuya said while he grabbed Murasakibara and pulled him gently.

"Right" I mumbled.

"Kouki, you're going me with me, understood?" Akashi asked as he stared down Kouki.

"O-o-o-f c-c-ourse" he stuttered out.

"Well, sempai it was nice seeing you today, but it's time for Tetsuya and I to leave" I said while I grabbed Tetsuya. Then we walked off.

I guess I was expecting too much when I thought that Aomine was going to ask me to homecoming. I thought he at least liked me a bit. Wait, why should I care anyway, he doesn't want me and I don't want him.

Ok, that's a total lie, I do care about him. Maybe I should just give up on love, nothing good will come out it. But his kisses felt so wonderful, and I felt so happy, urgh it probably meant nothing to him since he has a fan club and all.

I looked over at Tetsuya and it seemed as if he was in the same situation as me.

* * *

Tetsuya's P.O.V

* * *

When Taiga pulled me with him to leave I felt a surge of disappointment go through me.

I promised myself to not fall in love again, and look where that got me, to fall in love again.

Well he already has a child and said child loves Taiga more than anything.

It was too much to expect and I thought he liked me a bit, but he has so many fan girls, and I can't exactly compete with that. I sighed and looked at the ground.

It was too quiet and it bothered me.

A trip to the onsen honestly sounded pretty good, even though grueling basketball matches would be involved. A time to unwind sounded pretty nice right about now.

It was also very nice to see Kiyoshi-sempai today; after all he was inspiration to become a kindergarten teacher.

I looked up and saw that the sky was partially clouded; it looked like a sea, with one part serving as the ocean and the other part the sky. It was nice.

I felt a hot feeling pass through me.

My eyes widened, it was almost time for my heat to begin.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V

* * *

I felt burning jealousy towards this Kiyosha, Kiyoshi, whatever sempai. Shouldn't Taiga be paying attention to me?

I perked up when I came back to reality and heard about the homecoming dance.

Oh yeah I had forgotten all about that. I usually went but I just ended up by the table in peace. It was frankly annoying dealing with the fan girls. I honestly did not know how that idiot Kise managed with them.

Speaking of idiots, I was a major one.

I lost my opportunity to ask my cute tiger to the dance, I seriously wanted to, but I was too nervous.

Yeah, the great Aomine Daiki couldn't ask his possible soul mate out to a dance simply because he was too nervous.

I really am an Ahomine.

Then I smelled two scents that smelled a bit heavy. Like an omega was going into heat. But, one of them made me extremely horny; I never experienced this just by scent alone either.

I started to walk where the scents were coming from. Kise was closely following me with his hand wrapped with his kid's.

"You smell that?" I asked gruffly.

"Yeah, but one of them smells really good" he said with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you know one of them smells really good to me too" I said as we walked abit more.

"I hope it's not the same person" Kise mumbles.

"I hope not, and I feel bad for the one that actually smells good to you" I said as we finally found the source.

And what do you know; it was the rabbit and my tiger. My eyes zeroed in on my tiger and damn, he looked absolutely delectable with that flush on his face and that scent is driving me crazy.

* * *

Kise's P.O.V

* * *

I shut my mouth before I could say anything. I really did want to ask out Kurokocchi, but I felt like he didn't like me very much.

But then again he could like me, but doesn't show it that well. I wanted him to be mine so badly.

So bad it hurts.

I let out a small sigh as I watched him walk away with Kagami, I think that was his name, I should've asked him, but yeah I was nervous.

Me, I was a nervous wreck even though I was composed as hell in my opinion.

I grabbed Kisame's hand and brought him close to me, he looked confused.

"Papa, why didn't you ask the bunny out to the dance?" he asked while looking up adorably at me.

Oh my lord my kid had me swooning, he was just so adorable.

"Well, I don't know if he likes papa very much" I answered him while petting his head.

"He does, he does, papa, I see the looks he give you, you should give it a try" he said while smiling brightly.

"You're not kidding right?" I asked him.

"Nope, he likes you very much, he might even love you" he said while standing on his tiptoes and kissing my cheek. I was crouched on the floor.

"Give it a shot, Papa" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed suddenly reenergized.

I looked around and it seemed Aomine, Kisame and I were the only ones in the hallway. I guess their sempai left, huh, I didn't even notice.

Two scents suddenly hit me, and one of them seemed strangely familiar and it smelled so, so good.

I started to drool a bit.

"You smell that?" Aomine asks me gruffly.

"Yeah, but one of them smells really good" I said with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you know one of them smells really good to me too" Aomine said as we walked abit more.

"I hope it's not the same person" I mumble.

Wait that was extremely stupid there were two scents.

"I hope not, and I feel bad for the one that actually smells good to you" Aomine said as we finally found the source.

Screw you Aominecchi, I thought as I inwardly sneered.

I saw that Kurokocchi had a slight flush to his face and his eyes were glazed over and he was panting. I could just eat him up, figuratively of course.

Then my heart sped up as I watched him moaned. He absolutely drives me to the edge.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it and I took some ideas from other omega verse stories I've read so I don't want anyone reviewing about that because I know. I don't know when I'll update, maybe soon. I hope this was ok. Leave a review yeah? Thanks, and until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heat, Nests, and Toys

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody, um sorry for not updating sooner. I was rereading this and felt the urge to write a chapter. So here I am. Please read my other author's note and enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsuya's P.O.V

* * *

I was pulling Atsushi's hand gently as I got us away from the others. I felt nervous, my hands were sweating. I scrunched my eyes shut; hoping he didn't notice my sweaty hands. I felt like he already knew.

"Neeee, where are we going?" he asked lazily.

I think I squeaked softly, and then I let him go.

I looked down and I felt my face was very hot.

"I wanted to be alone with you" I said as loudly as I could.

"Is that bad?" I asked hesitantly as I looked up to him.

His eyes widened and his face went red.

All of the sudden I felt a surging heat, and it wasn't because of Atsushi. I was going into heat. I thought I felt a bit strange in the morning. I should've known. It came a bit early.

My senses sharpened and I noticed the familiar scent of my brother's. They were slightly stronger. That meant that they were going into heat.

SHIT.

I have to go get them and go home. It's too dangerous for them to be here at school.

"Sorry, I have to go" I strained out and turned to run.

I went towards the closest scent. It was Kouki's.

I rounded a corner and found him pinned to the wall by Akashi.

"Let him go" I said while puffing air out.

"Why should I?" he asked cockily.

"Please, he's not ready to mate yet" I pleaded.

"P-please, ah, Akashi-kun" Kouki pleaded quietly already panting, his face red.

"Fine" Akashi relented.

I rushed to Kouki and gathered him in my arms. I began running to the next scent. Kazunari's.

I made a few twists and turns until I found him. He was on the floor panting. Midorima was reaching his hand out.

"NO" I said as loudly as I could.

"T-tat-chan" he said as he breathed out.

"He's in heat" I explained.

Midorima went red and coughed into his hand.

"Well, should I help" he asked concerned.

"It's ok" I said reassuringly.

He nodded and adjusted his glasses.

I smelled for Tetsuya's scent and Taiga's.

I smelled them, but with them were other scents. I growled under my breath.

I was struggling to carry both of them.

"Mine-chin, I'll help you" Murasakibara said from behind me.

"You don't have to" I said smiling slightly.

Truth to be told, I didn't want to hand them over because I felt afraid that Murasakibara would be aroused by their scent.

"It's fine, I have an omega little brother, so you don't need to worry about me doing anything to them" he said smiling a bit.

I was dumbfounded. It was the first time I saw him smile, and he looked very attractive.

He gently grabbed Kazunari off of me. Then he grabbed Kouki and gave him to Midorima.

"Let's go" I said relieved of the weight that made me sluggish. I ran towards the source of their scents.

I growled loudly. They were clinging onto them as if they were the last piece of meat on the Earth.

"Get off of them" I yelled to them.

"Tatsuya" Taiga mewled as he tried to escape Aomine.

"I SAID, LET THEM GO" I screamed.

Kise set Tetsuya on the ground and balanced him. Aomine finally let go and let Taiga run to me.

"There there" I cooed softly to him, calming him down.

A phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this" Midorima said as he gently gave Kouki to Murasakibara.

We watched him go.

"Tetusya, come here" I beckoned.

He stumbled to me. I hugged him.

"We have to go home" I said to them.

Kisame ran up to me.

"Thank you onii-chan, I couldn't make them stop" he said with tears in his eyes.

"No problem Kisame" I breathed out.

A sudden heat surged inside of me. I staggered and tilted. A hand caught me before I could actually fall over.

"Thank you" I said closing my eyes for a bit.

"We're going to the bus stop, right?" Tetsuya asked daze-like.

I nodded.

"No you're not" Midorima said as he motioned us to follow him.

We went to the entrance and a black, sleek limousine stopped by us. The door opened and a hand beckoned from the inside. We were dragged in. Despite my weak attempts to push them back.

I sat on one side and my brother's sat next to me. They were red faced and panting. It was getting bad.

I turned to face the other side.

"Where do you live?" Akashi said curtly.

"Ahh, we live by the Market, you know Citrus Market" I said hunching over and biting my lip.

"That's too far, by the time we get there you guys will be in full blown out heat" Midorima said expertly.

"Yes, but we don't have anywhere else to go" I said feeling a bit pathetic.

"Kakashi, take us to the mansion" Akashi requested to the silver haired man. He looked like a fox (kind of). His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"You don't have to do that" I weakly protested.

He dismissed me by waving his hand.

"Think of this as a favor" he said while sipping his glass of wine? It certainly looked like it.

We lapsed into silence.

"Ne, what is a "heat"?" Kisame asked out of the blue.

"Errr, we'll tell you when you grow up a bit more" Kise said while ruffling his child's hair.

"PAPAAAAA" Kisame whined loudly.

Kise gave him a stern look.

Kisame slumped and pouted. He looked very cute. I smiled and I felt a longing to have a child of my own.

Wait, what. It was just the heat talking. I didn't really want a kid, at least not yet.

"We have arrived, sir" Kakashi said with a smile still on his face.

Akashi nodded to him.

We got out and in front of us was a huge mansion. That would be an understatement.

We walked towards the entrance. Well it was more like we were being helped in.

"Oh dear me" an old woman's voice said.

"Marlene, can you please set five separate rooms for these five over here?" he asked her, while gesturing to us.

"Of course sonny" she said while smiling kindly in our direction.

I smiled back feebly.

We were then ushered into rooms after a few minutes.

A nest was laid out, it was made of silky-looking pillows and blankets. And…toys?

I blushed red when I realized they were sex toys.

We never really had the luxury of having any. It was always our fingers, and lotion to lubricate our area down there. Our entrances basically.

"Have fun dear" the old woman said as she laughed.

I blushed again.

I started taking my clothes off and when I was completely bare I locked the door and laid back, letting the heat take over.

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

* * *

"It's started huh" Daiki said to himself.

I sipped tea quietly. Silently observing.

Kouki's scent hit me and I got hard. I groaned internally.

His scent was so strong now. Truthfully, if his brother didn't get him I would've already mated to him.

The others seemed as affected as I was. Probably from the scents of their soon-to-be mates.

"Ne, Aka-chin, do you think it was really a good idea to bring them here" Atsushi asked me red-faced.

"Yes" I said.

The others swiveled towards me.

"What was your reason, Akashi" Shintaro demanded.

I simply sipped my tea, and then we heard cries of pleasure. I could recognize Kouki's as one of them.

I gripped the handle of my teacup.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Summer's coming up so I'll have more opportunities to update. I have a Wattpad; Taorisis is my username. I posted a story on there (it's an original one) so check it out. It's about vampires and soulmates. I hope you guys caught my references. Review who's P.O.V you want to see next. I'm leaving that up to you guys. SO yeah. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My anaconda don't want none

* * *

**A/N: AMERUCAAAAA. Sorry for being absent for who knows how long. Netflix can be very seductive. XD. Anyways I was going through reviews for the P.O.V's and Aokaga won. But fear not my fellow KiKuro, MuraHimu, Akafuri, and MidoTaka shippers, I shall include their P.o.V's if I can that is. I can't seem to write more than 2,000 something words. it's just that Aokaga will have the most focus this chapter. BTW I can read Spanish, so if you review in Spanish, I know what chu said AND I'm going to learn French, so there might be a time where I write a fanfiction in French or Spanish, so yeh. I'm also happy that gay mariige is legallll in all of AMURICA cause you know I live there. But I live in Texas ( homophobiiiics) ewwww. Anyways Njoy. (Spelling mistakes were intended in this A/N) ONTO THY STORY. (eagle screeches in the background). I was listening to Anaconda nonstop, so some fishazzle will happen. HAPPY FOURTH OF YOULIO!**

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

* * *

I gave a sigh of relief when I felt the heat leave my body. I had to pleasure myself for five days. It was exhausting yes, but there were times it abruptly stops, and I know at that time I have to eat, because I need my energy for the heat.

I was lucky that all five of us had the same number of days, but there are some times when one of us has it too early or too late. We get it every month. It's very exhausting, and the worse thing is that as omegas we feel lonely after we're done and we get emotional. Very emotional, and we can be provoked very easily.

I stood up on shaky legs and opened the door. I walked down the hallway and found myself on the top of some stairs.

I walked one step at a time, and hanged on to the banister for dear life.

When I got to the bottom I looked up and saw the five kings sitting on white couches, and they were eating pancakes (except for Akashi).

"Good Morning, Taiga" Akashi said in a friendly tone.

"Good Morning" I said tiredly.

"I have some news" he said.

I gestured him to continue.

"The homecoming is later today, at seven o'clock p.m and lasts until one a.m." he told me.

I burst into tears. I started sobbing and I couldn't stop.

The kings looked at me in shock.

"Taiga what's wrong" Kouki asked behind me.

"I-i-I don't have a d-d-date to homecoming a-a-and I have nothing to wear" I sobbed out.

"I-i-I don't have anything to w-w-wear either" he sobbed as we clung to each other.

"SHUT UP" a very irritated Tetsuya said from the top of the stairs. Tatsuya looked half asleep, and Kazunari looked like he was crying.

They went down the stairs in wobbly legs.

I stifled my sobs and walked to a free space on the couch. I grabbed a plate of pancakes, and shoveled them in my mouth. I was hungry.

"Oi those are mine" Aomine said from beside me.

"I'm veryyy hungry" I growled at him while glaring.

He glared back.

"You look like shit" he said.

I burst out into a new batch of tears. My heart shattered, I can't believe he said that to me.

I continued shoveling the pancakes.

"I didn't mean that" he said in a panic frenzy.

I turned away from him, and then I stood up and walked to a free space.

It was next to Kise and Kisame was sitting on his lap.

I set the plate down on the table.

"Kisame, I loooove you, more than that AHO" I said.

"I love you too Tai-chan" he said as he pounced on me.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"You know, I've been wondering if Akashi is your dad and Kise is your mom, because you're a lion" I thoughtlessly said.

He giggled.

"Tai-chan you're silly, Aka-chan is not my dad, my mom left me with papa because she said I was a bother" Kisame told me with a smile.

I felt guilty.

"She's wrong, you're not a bother, and I can be your mommy too" I said smiling.

"REALLY!?" Kisame said excitedly.

"Yes" I said cheerful.

"When are you and papa going to get married?" he asked.

"What?" I asked stupefied.

"If you're going to be my mommy, you have to marry papa!" he said excitedly.

"I'm not going to marry your papa, I have someone else I like" I said, desperate to save myself from Tetsuya's wrath.

"Awww, that's ok you're still mommy ok?" he said tilting his head.

"Ok" I nodded.

He held out his pinky and I held mine out and we linked them.

I looked up and saw that Tetsuya was looking angry and Aomine looked livid.

"Ahem" Akashi said to get our attention.

I looked at him wiping my eyes, because they were wet.

"We will be your transportation for the dance, and as for the what to wear, we will have Kise pick that out for all of us, so let's go to upstairs for our outfits" he said in a flat tone.

We stood up and followed him.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V

* * *

I slouched and scratched my head. I was walking behind everyone else.

I was angry, no for a better description I was furious.

Kise's beloved child named _my _Taiga his _mommy_. He even had the gall to ask if he was going to marry Kise. That's when I got really jealous.

I wanted Taiga to be my bride. I looked up and saw a body falling towards me.

My eyes widened and I outstretched my hands to catch whoever it was.

I caught him and turned him towards me.

It was Taiga.

He was shaking, and the only thing keeping him upright was me.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I missed a step, but I'm ok" he said as he composed himself. He was wearing a short white yukata that reached mid-thigh.

He walked up one step ahead of me.

His yukata fluttered and I notice he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I blushed and felt blood dripping down my nose.

His muscular but slender legs shook as he walked up.

I made up my mind and swept him off his feet. Literally

I carried him bridal style, he relaxed against me.

"You know I should be mad at you" he told me while turning his face towards me.

He had bags under his eyes, but they weren't that noticeable. His face radiated this glow that made him simply beautiful.

It was now or never.

"I want to a-apo-po-polagize" I stuttered out.

He laughed and I swear at that moment he was glowing.

"You suck at apologizing don't you?" he asked chuckling.

"I didn't mean what I said you know?" I told him as sincerely as I could.

"Mhmm" he hummed.

"I'm serious, you look really beautiful actually, and I imagine how you look right now, you'll also look like when you're having our children, but you know I think you still look beautiful everyday" I babbled.

I looked at him and saw his face completely red.

My eyes widened in realization. I just basically confessed to him. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Did you mean that?" he asked me timidly.

"Y-yeah" I said resisting the urge to rub my neck. I was carrying him.

He smiled at me and pecked my lips, lightly.

"That's what you get for now" he said as he looked away.

I smiled really wide.

"Ewww stop smiling, you look like my grandma" Murasakibara said as he made this weirded out face.

"Yeah well you look like a piece of yaoi stick" I retorted.

"You read yaoi?" Kisame asked.

"Err yeah" I said.

"I do too" Kisame squealed.

"What" I said dumbfounded.

"I especially love You're my love prize in viewfinder" he said excitedly unaware of the storm he was brewing.

My mouth dropped open. This kid liked that BDSM shit? Hell maybe I should give him fifty shades of grey.

"Kisame, how exactly do you know this?" Both Taiga and Kise chorused, both looking very angry.

"I watch and read it with Uncle Shin-chan and Aka-chan" he said smiling brightly.

We locked our gazes onto Akashi and Midorima.

They both shrugged.

"He found my yaoi manga and he read, but I didn't know until Akashi and I were playing our game" Midorima explained.

"It's for educational purposes too, he needs to know how sex works, because I have my suspicions that he's an omega, but we'll know in a few months" Akashi said, his eyes glinting.

He stopped in front the hell door. Yes I nicknamed it the Hell door. So many clothes, and ugh I couldn't deal with Kise shoving clothes at me to wear.

I shivered and accepted my destiny.

I stepped in with Taiga and I shut my eyes, the lights could be very blinding.

I opened them and my eyes adjusted to the light. I gulped as I saw racks of clothes lined up and on the sides was shoes, ties, accessories. You name It he had it. Everything was in season too.

I set down Taiga settling him so he wouldn't fall. The shake on his legs was less noticeable.

"Can you walk?" I asked concerned.

"Yes" he answered blushing.

He was probably remembering his heat. I coughed and looked away, realizing what I just thought. Now was not the time to get hard.

I faced forward and accepted my fate. Kise was in the front, and he had his hands on his hips.

I sighed and cried a little bit, but no one noticed.

The only one who can notice me when I cry is me.

Oh well. I lived a good life.

* * *

Time skip (Homecoming dance)

* * *

Takao's P.O.V

* * *

I dragged my brothers to the dance floor and cleared the dance floor.

I signaled the DJ to play my request.

He nodded.

A beat came out. I smirked and squatted slightly. Preparing my ass.

I blackmailed them to do this with me. I have no ragrets. That's right no ragrets.

'My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't'

'My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun'

I starting rotating my hips and bouncing up and down.

'Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish'

I started grinding on Kouki.

'Now that's real, real, real'

I bounce us up and down.

'Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill  
Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals'

I started to shake my ass and my brothers followed. They were red in the face. Thankfully cell phones weren't allowed.

'Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun'

We prepared for the drop, and then we went low and started twerking.

'My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt'

We started to grind on each other again, but with more rigor.

'This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's  
Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil'

Now that bang, bang, bang

We hip thrusted.

'I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine  
He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun'

We lost control. Some alphas infiltrated the dance floor and grabbed us by the hips, and brought us close to them.

'My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt

Little in the middle but she got much back  
little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
(Oh my God, look at her butt)

My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun  
My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
Don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt

Yeah, he love this fat ass, hahaha!  
Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club  
I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club?  
Fuck the skinny bitches! Fuck the skinny bitches in the club!  
I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the muthafuckin' club  
Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what?! Kyuh  
Haha, haha  
I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass)  
Come on!'

We struggled against the alphas, but they wouldn't let go. A fist came flying out of nowhere and hit the guy behind me. I was face to face with Shin-chan.

"Hahaha" I nervously laughed. He looked mad.

Well, it was nice knowing you world.

* * *

**A/N: I got backstroke for dayz! Sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment what P.O.V you want next. I'll do the best I can. Check out my Wattpad. Review. (Eagles screeching in the distance) that is my cue. Later Alligators. **


End file.
